


dont die, you good for business

by RagnaRoxy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Borderlands the pre-sequel
Genre: F/F, GUYS, Medical Kink, Stitches, dude am i the first one to do nina and nisha?, fuckin hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagnaRoxy/pseuds/RagnaRoxy
Summary: so, what *really* happens when the Vault Hunters of Elpis go to Nurse Nina for a fixup?





	

"uh, hey, Nisha? not to question you or anything but...you should probably get that looked at." Timothy pointed at the scabbed over and honestly, downright gross claw marks a Kraggon left on Nisha's back a few days before.

her sneer melted into an expression of deference as she shrugged, then winced a little at the pain the motion caused her. "I guess. has been throwing off my aim a little, no harm in seeing what can be done about it. I'll catch up with you in a bit, just don't kill any bandits without ECHO'ing me the video, all right? she winked at the other Vault Hunters before sauntering off to the nearby quick travel.

Nina's Jab N' Go offered the same cramped office to every visitor to Elpis. a desk cluttered with files and lockboxes, a row of waiting chairs, and a curtained-off excuse for an "exam room" that held, at best, the patient and Nurse Nina, if both of them haven't eaten recently.

Nina clucked at the shirtless Vault Hunter now perched on the edge of the gurney, her lacerated shoulders and back on display to anyone who wandered in and peeked over the curtains.

"not good. will definitely have to disinfect most of it to start off." Nina's fingers grazed over the most red and swollen parts of the wounds. "Lay down, please, is easier for working."

she complied, shifting to lay on her stomach, but much to her surprise, the chilled bite of alcohol didn't follow Nina's words, but the thick bindings of leather cuffs to her wrists and ankles instead.

"just in case. not good if patient squirm while doing important things." the nurse tightened the leather straps down over Nisha's wrists and ankles, securing her spread-eagled to the gurney.

"No anesthetic. I can take it, doc."  
"ok, but just know that doesn't save you any money."  
the Gunslinger gave her acknowledgement in a mix of a scoff and a laugh through clenched teeth as the nurse unclasped her bra to take a look at the worst of the claw marks.

Eventually, the cold bite of disinfectant on a cotton pad ghosted across the gashes down Nisha's back, causing her to hiss at the frigid burn. her legs tensed at the initial pain, her fingers clawing into the thin mattress.

Nina set to work, prodding here, poking there, draining out the infection from the worst spots before disinfecting them again. "not good. should have seen me right after. silly Vault Hunters, always running off after treasure instead of looking after themselves."

Nisha kept silent for the initial inspection, merely grunting her acknowledgement of the nurses' admonitions for safety and health tips. she may have bit the mattress a bit when the catgut and hooked needle came out though, tugging the torn flesh back together better than the scabs initially had done. she may have gasped for breath at a few sutures, even, but she would never admit to succumbing to such a mundane kind of pain.

Nina was almost finished when she noticed that a distinct dark spot of wetness made itself prevalent in the crotch of Nisha's jeans.  
"ah, don't worry, is normal for some patients." she gave a reassuring butt pat, given that backpats were rendered generally inadvisable by the expanse of stitched-up flesh she was working on at the moment.  
"that's not....whatever it is you think it is..." Nisha finally admitted through gritted teeth, her face turning a brighter red than the angry crimson welts across her shoulders.  
"oh-ho? then what is it that Nina thinks it is, and what is it not, then, little Vault Hunter?" her grin turned predatory, her voice tinged with the memories of plenty of other patients that had the same particular reaction to pain.  
just as an experiment, she jammed the needle a little too rough into the last few centimeters of the last claw mark, giving a sharp tug to the thread.

she wheezed, her voice nearly turning into a whine at the end. "please..." if her wrists weren't strapped down, she'd have clapped a hand over her mouth at the plea.

silence followed, the only noise betraying Nina's next move was the sound of bloodstained gloves being pulled off and tossed into a nearby trashcan.

rough but capable hands moved to undo Nisha's jeans and gunbelt, pulling them down to her knees. she did her best to lift her bound and willing body to let the obstructing garments get pulled free.

"normally, I charge extra for this, but you good for business." her voice was accented with the snap of a fresh pair of gloves being pulled on.

she was about to get cheeky and ask what kind of services were on offer when she was cut off by the feeling of cold lube on a pair of fingers drawn across her clit and up her fevered, swollen labia. all thoughts fled her mind and all she could do was moan her consent.

another firm hand laid across the small of her back, the previous chilled fingers coming back to tease at her clit, quickly warming from her body heat. they ran in small circles around her already swollen bud, desperate for more sensation. she arched her body back and up in a wordless plea, only to be met with a harsh smack across her bare asscheeks. "who is doctor here?" Nina barked, her voice rounding out to a chuckle. her voice rumbled against the shell of the Gunslinger's ear. "of course, i'm not *that* bad, but if Nina show she's soft, well...."

her fingers moved without warning, slipping in between her lips. Nisha bit down on the thin medical mattress to muffle her cries of pleasure. another stroke out against the her walls pulled a similar growling moan from her throat.

Nina's free hand went to smoothing a little bit of analgesic gel over the stitches across Nisha's back. while it eventually dulled the pain, she knew the initial feeling of fingers across raw stitches would give a searing spike of pain through her nerves.

another circle across her clit was a prelude to a harsher stab of her fingers into Nisha's snatch, feeling out the tender spots inside her that would make her whimper harder.

Nisha's nails dug even further into the bed, her moans barely muffled by the thin mattress she bit into.

Nina eventually took mercy on the Lawbringer squirming under her and twisted her wrist around so that her thumb could rub her clit while the rest of her fingers tended to her dripping sex. she crooked her fingers deeper to hit a sweet spot inside her while her relentless ministrations continued.

eventually the heat coiling in Nisha's stomach tensed to a climax and released, spilling liquid heat and ecstasy sparking through her veins. the mattress clenched in her teeth was barely enough to muffle her moans of pleasure as she spasmed under the capable nurses' grip.

her fingers flexed for what felt like an eternity, feeling the other woman's walls tighten and flutter against her. it was only until Nisha grunted with irritation at the overstimulation of her clit that the nurse finally pulled her fingers free ad tossed the well-used gloves into the bin.

Nina's hand at the small of her back was a heavy as her voice was thick as she growled into the Lawbringer's ear, the last thing she heard before she plunged into an exhausted sleep:  
"when in pain, think of Nina."

**Author's Note:**

> Nisha likes pain. Nina crush pain out of you for small fee. this is the most obvious ship i can think of besides Nisha and Jack, lol.


End file.
